


princesse

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Class Differences, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rich Ashton, Sad Ashton, Shy Luke, Smut, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton, blue-eyed angel, bratty luke, but when he is alone with ashton, careless behaviour, he is a piece of work, he's really awkward and shy, maybe prostitution, not much plot? maybe, sub/dom kinda, teasing luke, that might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is rich and entitled with a wish to do anything to spite his father, known for fooling around with pure, angelic boys. He doesn't want to just fool around with Luke Hemmings when they meet - he wants something more. He wants to give back, and he wants somebody to treat and to care for. </p><p>~~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~~</p><p>Or Ashton becomes Luke's sugar daddy - whilst dealing with his own daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. joy rides in daddy's jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 title from Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean Feat. Earl Sweatshirt 
> 
> This one isn't really smutty, just the beginning of their relationship.

Ashton was lounging in the front room amongst empty bottles of expensive champagne, exquisite wines his father had most likely been saving for some guests he would need to impress, a scotch in hand. The room was smoky, paintings that had probably cost more than a starter car for most kids had been torn from the walls. He had one of his father’s pipes as well, hooked in his mouth as he blew lazy rings in the air.

 

Across the scene, he could instantly see the blue eyed boy, the one he had teasingly called  _ angel  _ and watched as he blushed. He was sat with Michael and Calum, the idiots getting lapdances from some girls that they had hired with their dad’s bank accounts most likely. It was obvious he was uncomfortable - and out of place. His clothes were definitely no label that anyone else in the room would buy, and he had been looking at the house like it was some kind of museum; though of course now the party had inevitably caused considerable damage and instead his eyes were widened in shock. He was holding a drink but he’d barely taken a sip. Ashton couldn’t help but smile, these were his favourite boys. Not used to the world, bright eyed and innocent. At that moment, the boy looked over at Ashton, and instantly went to break the gaze. Ashton wouldn’t let him though, he continued to watch, smirking teasingly. Once he was certain he had the boy’s attention, he lifted a hand and beckoned him over. At first he hesitated, but then with one more glance at the girls grinding all over Michael and Calum, he got up and crossed the room. 

 

He hovered uncertainly, Ashton laughed and took the pipe from his mouth so that he could speak, gesturing to the seat beside him. 

 

“Sit with me.” He said. He knew he was somewhat threatening, and he kind of enjoyed it and found it funny (even if he also hated it deep down,) just because he was definitely a higher ‘status’ in their rich kid society, everything he said was like some friendly challenge. 

 

When the boy sat down, there was definitely a space between them. Ashton offered Luke the pipe, and he took it. He put it to his mouth like he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do, and when he finally wrapped his lips around it he took way too big a drag, smoke getting in his face as he coughed. Ashton laughed, he couldn’t help it. He loved it when they coughed, when they choked on the smoke. He couldn’t really understand why, he just found it slightly adorable. 

 

“So how’re you liking the party?” He asked, trying to get the younger boy to speak. 

 

“It’s good.”

 

“More like awkward,” Ashton said with a chuckle, “You’re new here.”

 

“Well-”

 

“Not just in my house.” Ashton continued, wafting a hand to the room like it was nothing, “To this scene. These people. What’s your name, anyway?”

 

The boy gulped, and then Ashton felt bad for making him nervous. “Luke.”

 

“Luke.” Ashton said, like he was testing the name out on his tongue. Then he stuck out a hand, and Luke shook it. “Nice to meet you Luke. I’m Ashton.”

 

“I know.” Luke said a bit too fast, and then his cheeks flushed and he stared down at his untouched drink, but Ashton just laughed again, light and easy.

 

They sat quietly for a while longer, listening to the music, Ashton rolling his eyes as Michael and Calum left the room together, arms wrapped around their paid for girls. Luke watched them go as well, and Ashton saw a slight wistfulness in the younger boy’s eyes as they lingered for a moment too long on Michael. 

 

“Oh shit no.” Ashton laughed, “You don’t want Clifford of all people here?” 

 

He was slightly drunk now, and also slightly high, his mouth coated in liquor and weed. He never got senseless though - if anything he just got nicer, more easy going, less guarded. That’s one of the reasons he loved to throw these parties - also to get back at his dad. He regularly invited people over purely in the hopes that the mansion would get wrecked and his dad would get mad… he never got mad enough, though. That was the result of his father being so constantly absent - he let Ashton do whatever he wanted as long as he was out of his way; even have sex with prostitutes or sniff cocaine or let a tab dissolve onto his tongue. 

 

Luke shifted slightly, cheeks bright red by then. “I don’t want him.” He said, or rather lied. 

 

“Good, because he’s the biggest prick I’ve met.” Ashton replied - if with a hint of fondness in his tone. He looked at Luke seriously as well, “Don’t bother with him.” 

 

“He’s the only one who’s shown any interest.” Luke muttered, probably thinking Ashton wouldn’t hear it. 

 

“I don’t think that’s true.” The older boy told Luke, and maybe it was what he said or the definite softness to his words, he spoke gently for the briefest second and it made Luke peer up at him from under his fringe, not on edge for just a second. 

 

“Come with me.” Ashton said, not liking the sudden closeness in the room. This was what he always did, he would find the most innocent person and get close to them, because secretly he just wanted someone sweet, someone pure and someone who would understand  _ if  _ he decided to talk to them. He never talked to them, though, not really - he just fucked them. Luke didn’t know that, though, he was new to the scene. 

 

He took Ashton’s hand, and they left the room. They went up many flights of stairs and Ashton tried to ignore it as Luke’s palms steadily grew more sweaty. It was like there were many different parties going on in the house, each one slightly different on each floor, but all just as loud and all just as destructive. When they passed a family painting covered in fresh splats of paints, Ashton smiled. He tried to ignore the fact that that painting alone could probably fund the cost for Luke to go to college someplace, somewhere in the Ivy League. 

 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked when they were in a much more quiet place, and his voice trembled a little. 

 

“I want to show you something.” Ashton said simply, and at last they reached the place. It looked like a door to an attic, he reached up to a latch on the ceiling and flicked it, and then he swung down a hatch, a ladder coming with it. 

 

Luke was definitely just growing more and more wary. 

 

“Trust me, it’s worth it.” Ashton said, and when Luke still looked uncertain the older boy rolled his eyes, going up first. Once up there his head came back down, and he didn’t have to say anything else, Luke started climbing. 

 

Ashton helped him through, and then they went up a final ladder which led to a final door which led outside. On to the roof of the six story house which was surprisingly bare. When Ashton watched Luke, his eyes moons as he looked over at the lights of the city, took in the closeness to the stars and the beauty of the night, he felt a weird feeling in his chest. He was struck by a thought which he quickly shoved down - the thought that he wished Luke were the first person he brought up here. Nobody else had looked so  _ marvelled, _ and for some reason Luke’s awe made Ashton feel guilty that he had had countless people up here. 

 

It was slightly cold and Luke was shivering - Ash could only really feel the warmth of liquor floating through his veins. He considered taking off his jacket and giving it to Luke… but that would be too gentleman like of him. 

 

“It’s… it’s  _ beautiful _ .” Luke whispered, going over to the edge of the balcony and leaning over the tiniest bit to look down at the passing cars below - so far they were soundless. “I can’t believe you  _ live _ here!” 

 

Then he looked embarrassed again, and Ashton tried not to let that bother him. 

 

But it  _ did.  _ He didn’t want to be someone that made people awkward and shy, he didn’t want his words to cause nerves and he wished he wasn’t such a bastard. Everything he did was focused on class, as much as he wished it wasn’t, everything he did turned out to be a taunt, and he didn’t like it. Luke deserved better. 

“Yeah.” Ashton said bitterly, and then he revealed a bottle of wine he had managed to fit into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out the cork and took a long drink, surveying Luke as he did. “I still can’t wait to get out of here, though, you know.”

 

Luke looked completely  _ stunned _ . “You  _ want  _ to leave this place?”

 

Ashton was so close to explaining. Explaining how the house didn’t have that many happy memories. Not stuff like Luke undoubtedly remembered - hugs from mum before bed, dad coming to see your games at school or going in for the parent teacher sessions. Dinner time around the table filled with cheerful conversations. All he remembered were maids and nannies being the ones to check on him, a completely absent mother and a father who should have been there and just never was. 

 

Instead, he did his best to look like he couldn’t care less, rolling his eyes and offering Luke a drink from the bottle. “Eventually even this place will be way too small for me.” He said flatly, ignoring the way Luke had been watching him, obviously seeing something fading in the older boy.

 

Luke took a long drink of wine, doing well at concealing a face of disgust. Then Ashton could immediately see that they were close to some kind of ‘talk’ and he couldn’t bear that. He stuck with his  _ don’t care  _ act, the arrogance and frank rudeness came easily to him now - the mask was easy to slip back on whenever he was letting the act fall. 

 

“You’ve probably never even driven your own car yet alone a Jaguar, right?” He said, grinning. 

 

Luke looked uncomfortable again, “I’ve driven my mums.”

 

“Well how do you feel about driving mine?”

 

Luke’s eyes widened, “You got a new car?”

 

“I have many cars, Luke - this was a birthday gift from my dad and honestly I can’t wait to see it crashed in the middle of nowhere and run away from the wreck.”

 

He didn’t wait for a further response, just went back to the ladder and climbing down. Without bothering to check to see if Luke was actually following, he geared his way through the throng, down the many staircases. 

 

“Where’re you going?” Alex said, blocking his way in the hallway to the front door - his eyes lingered for a moment at Ashton’s shoulder, presumably settled on Luke. 

 

Ashton never took his pursuits anywhere but the roof or to a bedroom - but he knew not to ask questions. 

 

“Out.”

 

“You’re  _ leaving _ ? Your  _ own  _ party?” 

 

“Yeah. Have fun.” Ashton said dismissively, and that was all that was needed for the other boy to step out of the way. 

 

Pretending like loads of people weren’t now watching Ashton leaving the house closely tailed by the new little blue eyes, he left his house and jogged down the stairs. There were loads of cars parked along the street and probably the majority of them belonged to the Irwin household. Luke was still cold and Ashton felt a little guilty for not getting him a jacket, so he sped up on the way to the newest car. Luke was moving around to get in the passenger side, but Ashton stopped him, tugging on his arm. He lifted his hand and made like he was just going to hold it, but when he released his grip the keys were there in Luke’s palm. 

 

He looked down at them, and then at the car, and then back to the keys, and finally he met Ashton’s eyes. 

 

“You want me to drive your car? What if I-”

 

“Scratch it, crash it, blow it the fuck up, I don’t care.” Ashton said, knowing he sounded like a prick. “Let’s go for your first spin.” 

 

Luke was still hesitant but he gave in, and he clambered rather ungracefully into the driver’s seat, Ashton was sat beside him turning on the heater immediately. He wasn’t cold at all, in fact, he was rather warm - but Luke didn’t have to know that.  

 

“Where should I drive to?” Luke asked. 

 

“Who cares, just  _ around _ . Wherever you want.” 

 

Luke needed a few instructions but soon enough, they were on the road, driving past cars and buildings faster than Luke’s mum’s car had ever been able to go since it’s manufacturing, music blaring as they went. They drove for ages, not talking but singing really badly along to the amazing sound system. Ashton was drunk and he was pretty sure Luke was slightly tipsy but even if something  _ did  _ happen, his dad would only have to utter a word and they would be fine. Eventually they came to a relatively quiet spot where there were hardly any cars, it was by a lake that Ashton had never even known was there, but Luke pulled over. 

 

“This is the coolest thing ever!” He gushed, gesturing to the car, awed. 

 

Ashton was just focused on the lake though - there was a little park next to it, and it was dark and peaceful but he had the urge to just go over and  _ play _ . He never got to when he was younger, but he was suddenly wishing to slide down a slide and swing on a swing and go round a roundabout. He was feeling incredibly wistful that night. Then he looked at Luke, still marvelling at the car.

 

“You can have it.” Ashton said. 

 

Luke stared at him. “What?”

 

“Take it, I don’t want it. I’ll just end up joyriding it and crashing it in some ditch. Keep it.” 

 

“I can’t just  _ keep  _ your car!” Luke protested, affronted. “You could sell it or something if you aren’t going to use it.”

 

“I want you to take it.”

 

“But-”

 

“If you want to give me something for it, you can. But I don’t need anything, Luke. You keep this.” 

 

Luke raised his eyebrows. Probably pondering over whether or not to just accept it or absolutely refuse not to. Then Ashton noticed the younger boy getting shy again, hesitating. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I told you I don’t need-”

 

“Not  _ need.”  _ Luke said like it was obvious, and maybe the older boy imagined it but it seemed as if they were moving closer, slowly the space between them getting smaller. “What do you  _ want _ ?”

 

Ashton knew that Luke probably knew about his reputation with other boys, boys that were ‘new’ to the scene. But… could he be thinking differently? Ashton felt slightly sick at the realisation that maybe Luke thought all of these pure angels Ashton singled out came to him because out of it they got new cars, watches, expensive clothes,  _ money _ . Not that he hadn’t slept with people and given them money but - did Luke not know this was different? It seemed like no matter how hard Ashton tried to get away from his rich self, it followed. 

 

“Luke.” He whispered, not really sure what to do because he wasn’t about to go and pretend he didn’t think Luke was completely adorable and like he would look really good in nothing but the older boy’s shirt… but that was the thing, he’d never envisioned any of his conquests wearing  _ his  _ shirt which made him feel like Luke was different.  _ Not  _ a ‘conquest’. 

 

“You want to give me a car, let me give something back.” Luke said, his voice small but also somewhat determined despite the softness of it. 

 

Ashton was thinking that over, and Luke was obviously new at it but as he thought about Luke’s plea, the younger boy tilted his face slightly, placing a feather light kiss on Ashton’s jawbone. His breaths were heavy, obviously he was nervous, but even when Ashton went to pull away Luke continued. The kisses gradually got more and more confident, and he moved to be straddling Ashton’s legs. 

 

“Well look here,” Ashton said, closing his eyes as the feeling made his neck tingle, “The angel has bite.” 

 

“What do you say?” Luke whispered. 

 

Ashton considered going with it, but… he didn’t want Luke to think he was just another one in a long line of angels Ashton would pay. Luke was worth more than that, he didn’t know why he so strongly believed it but he was certain that Luke was different. Ashton  _ wanted  _ to treat him differently. He wanted him to feel good, he wanted him to feel like it meant something. It wasn’t like it was prostitution or anything, right? Not if… 

 

“You mean like, a sugar daddy thing?” Ashton managed to say, instantly feeling stupid, and for the first time  _ he  _ was the one embarrassed. 

 

Luke pulled back so that he could probably look at Ashton. Even in the dim light his cheeks were visibly pink and his eyes were alert, but he slowly nodded. 

 

“You’re secretly a little angel boy with a daddy kink who likes to be given things, right?” Ashton chuckled, and although Luke was biting his lip he nodded. 

 

“Then the car is yours, babe.” Ashton said, voice husky, “If you call me daddy.” 

 

He  _ never  _ thought he would be saying those words but it felt good, it felt hot, it felt like some steamy promise sealed with a breath of lust. He had been thinking he wanted to treat Luke differently, wanted to take care of him, wanted him to feel good. Maybe this wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what he had been thinking of but now it seemed like a very good idea. 

 

Ashton leaned forward, Luke wasn’t saying anything, he was definitely on the brink of words. He kissed Luke’s mouth, and Luke let him. He leaned into it, their lips dancing beautifully. It was a nice car but definitely not big enough, Luke’s back was pressing into the dashboard but he didn’t care that much. Once Ashton lifted his hands to start to fiddle with the buttons of Luke’s shirt, he moved down, lips leaving marks across the pale skin of the younger boy’s neck.

 

“Th-that feels so  _ good _ .” Luke said, he had probably never been kissed and it was clearly having a big impact on him, making him breathless and his eyes were barely open, heavy lidded. “Feels so good, daddy.” 

 

Maybe Ashton slipped, shocked by the surprising hotness to the way Luke was saying it, weak and hushed and really fucking hot, but his teeth came into it and he took Luke’s skin between his teeth for just a second, and when the younger boy moaned the pain was quickly softened with another kiss. 

 

“Will you fuck me daddy?” Luke said, he sounded so sweet somehow. 

 

Ashton smiled into Luke’s neck, and his baby tightened the way his legs were wrapped around him. He really couldn’t wait to have this boy bent over every surface, he couldn’t wait to feel himself inside of him, he couldn’t wait to have him writhing and moaning for his daddy. However, he had found himself caring for Luke more than he had cared for  _ anyone _ . It was like drawing a moth to a flame. It just felt  _ right _ \- like Luke was here for some reason. A slice of bliss at last. And that was why he couldn’t take Luke’s virginity in a car by a kids park. 

 

“I won’t fuck you today, baby.” Ashton purred, “Not here.” 

 

Luke pouted, and it made Ashton laugh gently - he was already seeing the playful side - the teasing side. 

 

“But I have some other way you can repay me for the car, princess.” Ashton said, and at first he was a little mortified at the nickname that slipped off his tongue before he could yank it back. He liked the way it sounded though, and it seemed that Luke did as well, because he whined again, pressing himself closer to Ashton. 

 

“Anything, daddy.” Luke sighed, and he went to kiss Ashton again but he was quickly stopped - Ashton twined his grip roughly into Luke’s hair, pulling his head up to meet his eyes. 

 

“Make me feel good, princess. And let me look into those beautiful blue eyes as you do it.”

 

“Make you feel good how?” Luke asked, and his cheeks turned bright red instantly, his shyness coming back. 

 

Ashton smirked, devilish, loving the way Luke was still obviously naive, pure. He still held onto Luke’s hair but leaned forward to kiss him once more, before taking him gently and putting him back in his original seat. Then Ashton went to the flies of his trousers, unzipping them and sliding them down along with his boxers, revealing his dick. He wasn’t huge but he was quite proud of his length, given the thickness of it as well. Luke looked at his member, and maybe he was doing it for show but it still sent a massive unneeded boost to Ashton’s ego when he saw his angel lick his lips slightly. 

 

“That’s right, suck my cock, princess.” Ashton growled, returning his hand to Luke’s hair and pulling him forward. He twisted him round to be leaning over, and instantly he had his mouth wrapped around Ashton. It felt perfect, and Ashton realised he had never called anyone anything, never really even known the names of any of the people he had fucked - probably why none of them had been as good at sucking him off as Luke was. He  _ liked  _ him, and he never liked anyone. 

 

He was controlling Luke’s direction himself but he was being gentle, not wanting him to go too fast or anything; but Luke wasn’t having any of that. He took as much into his mouth as possible, and he didn’t complain about the awkward position, didn’t complain about the hold in his hair. He barely even gagged; though he did make slight choking noises. Ashton liked it, the way it sounded, Luke’s throat trying to clear but unable to as it was filled with his new daddy. 

 

“I’m going to come,” Ashton said in a whisper as if there were people eavesdropping, but it was really because usually he could hold it a lot longer but Luke looked so hot like this. Ashton had to lean back at a really awkward angle, back pressed into the door handle, but it was worth it. He expected Luke to pull away, but he kept his lips there, instead making sure Ashton could see his baby blue eyes like he had requested. He was looking up from beneath fair eyelashes, and he didn’t even pull a face when Ashton released himself. 

 

Once they were broken properly apart and Ashton had his jeans back on, Ashton pulled Luke back onto his lap. 

 

“So you want to do this?” He asked, somewhat nervous. “Want me to be your  _ sugar daddy _ ?”

 

Luke nodded, eagerly. “Fuck, yes, I do.”

 

“Okay.” Ashton said with a grin, and then he kissed him again, long and hard. He felt suddenly happy, not the kind of happy he got when he looked around the trashed mansion and knew his dad would definitely be mad when he got home, the kind of happy when it was really just that -  _ happy _ . No motives for it, no hidden agenda. 

 

“Before we leave,” Ashton said, “Let me ask you - have you ever done that before?”

 

Luke shook his head, and he looked slightly ashamed to admit it. Ashton loved how easily the younger boy would blush. 

 

“How did you know exactly what to do?” 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, daddy.” Luke teased, and when Ashton leaned in for another kiss he shook his head. 

 

Teasing, playful -  _ childish _ . Ashton had a feeling this new arrangement would reveal a very spoilt side of his new  _ friend,  _ and he was okay with that. He liked a challenge. He pretended to be annoyed as his angel crawled back across to the driver’s seat, and Luke just stuck his tongue out. As they drove back to Ashton’s mansion, he leaned over and placed a hand against Luke’s thigh, squeezing a little.

  
He was pretty happy with this new arrangement. 


	2. you call the shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have already bookmarked and left kudos etc! It means so much :)

Ashton had barely slept all night. He had never spent a night with anyone. He always fucked them and that was it - but Luke Hemmings was lying in his bed. He couldn’t help it, Ashton’s eyes were just drawn to the beautiful boy - he lay there sleeping, and he looked truly angelic. Pale against the deep red sheets - velvet and silk and feathery pillows that sucked the younger boy in. It was probably the best sleep he had ever gotten, Ashton was just imagining how uncomfortable his bed at home was and he wanted to buy him a thousand new mattresses and quilts and pillows. 

There was also an uneasiness unsettling the pit of his stomach though - he barely knew the kid and yet somehow he was just with the overwhelming urge to want to care for him. He wanted to buy him things and make sure he slept and ate enough like some weird worrywart. Of course, balancing out the strange realisation of his nurturing side, was the desire to be inside his new find, to kiss him and bite his neck so that everyone knew he was  _ Ashton’s  _ and not theirs, mark him and hold him and hear his moans and groans. He couldn’t wait to once more fuck that sweet, sweet mouth. 

 

Nobody had noticed the night before when Ashton returned, which meant (thank God) they hadn’t noticed him pulling Luke along behind him. If anyone knew that he had actually had someone stay in his bed then he would never hear the end of it. He went over to his dresser and got out the box that contained his stash, rolling a joint and holding it between his lips before leaving the room. He made sure to shut the door behind him, hoping nobody tried to get in. Most people knew that Ashton’s room was usually out of bounds but there were a few who had trouble sticking to the house rules. 

 

When he went downstairs, he first hit the kitchen - there were people passed out on every surface whilst people tried to work around them, making tea and coffee, there was a girl pouring gin into a bottle to take home. The moment she realised Ashton had seen her her eyes widened and she tried to act like she  _ wasn’t _ stealing his drink to take somewhere else, but he just rolled his eyes. Like everything, it was his father’s, and anything that was his father’s, he didn’t care about. 

 

“Alright everybody, clear out.” He said once he had taken in the mess, “I’m not running a soup kitchen here.  _ Out _ !”

 

Some people moaned a bit, saying stuff about not even being dressed, but they slowly filed out of the kitchen with mumbled thanks to Ashton. One room down, but there were still plenty more. He went from room to room telling everybody to get out, the maid was coming by soon. He liked to anger his dad but honestly, he was partial to the maids; they seemed to care about him more than his own life bearers. Eventually he had managed to persuade the majority of people to get out - though his supposed ‘close friends’ were still dotted around in spare bedrooms they always managed to get dibs on. He walked into one, music was playing softly. Michael was still sleeping on the king sized bed, Calum sat beside him with a girl who definitely  _ wasn’t  _ a friend of Ashton draped around him. Alex was passed out on the end of the bed, Harry and Louis were sat close together on the window seat looking like wrecks, sharing a cigarette between them. 

 

“Sorry guys, time to leave.” Ashton said, hoping he sounded sorry like he said he was. 

 

He was getting impatient - he didn’t want anyone to find out about Luke. Not just for his own benefit, for Luke’s as well. He would be the object of speculation by a lot of people if anyone saw him wrapped up in Ash’s blankets. 

 

Nobody took any notice of his request though - Michael opened his eyes a little and groaned, but Calum just raised his eyebrows as the girl kissed his neck. 

 

“Here he is!” He cheered, and Harry and Louis made similar noises of celebration, for whatever reason that they were celebrating Ashton was oblivious. 

 

“What?” Ashton asked, deliberately adding a tired sigh as he spoke. 

 

“Nobody saw you after you went off with that Hemmings kid.” Harry said, grinning wickedly. “What the fuck did you do with him?” 

 

“Yeah, you usually come back to brag.” Louis agreed, exhaling a puff of smoke. 

 

Michael yawned as he wriggled up to a sitting position. Even in his tired state he we was able to sense the hot girl sat there with Calum. He didn’t pay attention to her though, just leaned over to join her in kissing Calum’s neck. 

 

“I mean,” Calum managed to say even as his breaths grew deeper and his hand started to feel Michael through his boxers - they liked to put on their morning shows for everyone, “I was kind of annoyed seeing as me and Mikey were the ones to find him but you know, your house, your rules.”

 

“Yeah!” Michael pouted, taking a break from Calum to look up at Ashton, “I was so excited to fuck him!”

 

Ashton found that annoying. They always spoke like this, and he would always join in and laugh, tease and say things about in his house, he gets dibs on the fresh meat. However, as the boys all started to talk together, he found himself growing more and more frustrated. Harry was imagining out loud how good it would feel to have those virgin lips wrapped around the end of his cock, Michael chimed in with how he would love to look into those blue eyes, pure and pretty much weak as he got sucked off. By the time they are all fantasising and not keeping the details discreet, Ashton’s fists are clenched. 

 

“I’m not kidding, everybody out of here.” He snapped, and they all looked at him with wide, confused eyes for a second. 

 

“Wait, seriously? You want us to leave?”

 

“When do I ever want to spend the morning with any of you?” Ashton retorts, gritting his teeth a little. “Get out of here - Calum, Michael, can you refrain from having fucked up threesomes on my bed. If any of you are still here in ten minutes, consider yourself barred from ever entering this house again.” 

 

Usually they would just continue to tease him, but there was something frosty in his voice so they all just hurried to get ready to leave, Harry tried to wake Alex up by slapping his face. Ashton was confident he had made the rounds and that soon everybody would be gone, so he went back upstairs; leaving the partygoers to see themselves out.

 

When he got back into his room, Luke was awake. Just barely, it looked like his eyes had only been open a couple of seconds and he was stretching, yawning. When he noticed Ashton’s return, he shied back into the pillows slightly, but smiled nevertheless. 

 

“Hey.” Ashton said gently, and the tension was automatically gone. 

 

Luke was in  _ his  _ bed, not anyone else’s, he had nothing to be angry about. 

 

“Hey.” Luke replied, and the teasing side Luke had managed to get out of him by the end of the night was gone, returned was his shy self. 

 

“You want some breakfast?” Ashton asked, but then he glanced at his watch and corrected, “More like lunch?”

 

“I’m okay.” Luke said, another smile lighting up his face. 

 

Ashton nodded, hesitating slightly. He was slightly lost, not really sure what to do. Luke had managed to make him nervous at least twice now, and it was a strange thought. He hovered for a moment longer in the doorway before entering the room properly. He sat down on the edge of the bed tentatively, the whole time Luke watched him with a curious gaze. 

 

He knew he should probably hold back for a little but he couldn’t, he had to know now, had to ask where the two of them stood. Luke’s hand was on the bed, palm facing the ceiling against the duvet and Ashton really wanted to hold it. He didn’t though, instead he looked into those blue eyes that had captivated them the night before. 

 

“Is this weird for you?” He asked, “...Do you regret waking up in my bed tonight? Or even regret coming to my house to begin with?”

 

Luke frowned, but he looked thoughtful, then shrugged. “I don’t think I regret it.”

 

_ Be more vague why don’t you?! _ Ashton’s impatient self screamed mentally, but he shoved that down. 

 

“Did you only agree to sleep with me because you were drunk?”

 

Luke bit his lip, and turned his attention to the posters adorning the room. They were all framed of course but they featured bands like Green Day and Blink-182 and Good Charlotte - all of that probably surprised Luke, at least his eyes widened a little. He didn’t say so though, because he knew Ashton was waiting for an answer, probably. 

 

“Did you only say… say you wanted a sugar daddy relationship because you were drunk?” Ashton asked when the answer took too long, and it looked like he cringe a little as he said that one question but Luke barely noticed.

 

He was  _ definitely  _ more shy when sober, he was pretty much refusing to meet Ashton’s eyes and his answers were rare and quiet. However, he managed to say, “Yes.”

 

Ashton tried to hide it but anybody would have noticed his disappointed slump, shoulding falling. 

 

“...I don’t regret it, though.” Luke continued. 

 

That got rid of the disappointment immediately, and Ash smiled again. It was a small smile at first but it steadily stretched into a much broader grin, and he tried but found he was unable to hide his excitement. He moved closer to the younger boy, hands moving across the silk sheets, itching to hold onto Luke’s.

 

“Yeah?” he checked. “You’re sure.”

 

“I- I think so.” Luke said, sounding a little breathless, and his cheeks flushed for the millionth time since the pair of them had met.

 

Ashton grinned. He couldn’t help it, he was just sitting there grinning like an idiot. He thought it was way too soon, to even  _ consider  _ having a relationship with somebody he barely knew but maybe it wasn’t just him feeling it. The pull, the intense need to give and to care. He never cared about anything or anyone, or at least he ignored any caring feelings he  _ did  _ get, shoved them down and out of existence. Out of sight, out of mind. 

 

When Luke’s hands went up to the buttons of his shirt though, he hadn’t changed last night, Ashton was confused. Luke was already ready to completely undress and they had only just woken up pretty much. He leaned forward, finally taking his hands but only to put them back down. Luke frowned, confused, and Ashton shook his head. 

 

“Look, I don’t want it to be just sex.”

Luke looked completely shocked, and that made nerves scratch at Ashton’s insides… maybe Luke really did just want money. Sex and money. He had made a complete fool of himself!

 

“Not right away,” he hurried in attempt to amend what he had said, “I want your first time to be special-”

 

Luke stared back down at the bed, downcast - “You know I’m a virgin?”

 

Ashton chuckled a little, he found it kind of adorable how Luke didn’t realise he was practically the  _ definition  _ of a virgin. 

 

“Yes. And it’s a good thing I do, Luke - I don’t want you to regret anything.” 

 

They sat in quiet for a little bit, before Luke slowly nodded his head. Then he looked up, and he finally met Ashton’s eyes again, and he smiled ever so slightly. 

 

“Whatever you say, daddy.” 

 

At first Ashton didn’t even notice, acknowledge it, but the moment he realised Luke at least felt comfortable enough to joke with him already, he sort of knew. Knew he wasn’t the only one feeling whatever it actually  _ was  _ he was feeling. He laughed, and Luke started to giggle too. 

 

“So if you’re not hungry yet, what do you want to do?” Ashton asked when they had calmed down. 

 

Luke rested back against the headboard of the bed and sort of patted the space beside him, “Come and tell me about yourself.”

 

Ashton rolled his eyes, he hated talking about himself. There was nothing to tell, he was just another rich kid with daddy issues who pitied himself even when he knew he was incredibly lucky compared to others. Even so, he obliged Luke’s request and crawled to sit beside him beneath the duvet. He leaned his head back, “What do you want to know?” 

 

Luke thought for a moment, his teeth biting his lower lip absentmindedly. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

 

That made Ashton roll his eyes, he couldn’t help it, “I’m already grown up.”

 

“No you’re not,” Luke protested, “You go to my college!”

 

That made Ashton feel guilty. He didn’t even remember seeing Luke  _ anywhere,  _ surely he should have remembered the beautiful blue eyes and the innocent little smile and the giggle if he was just now going to go and be instantly drawn to them! 

“I don’t know what I want to do.” He admitted after a while, deciding not to disclose the fact that he didn’t even recognise Luke. “My dad wants me to go into working for his company, he does loads of shit for online networking that I don’t even understand.” 

 

“You don’t sound keen.” Luke pointed out, his voice somewhat gentle. 

 

“I’m really not keen, believe me.” Ashton laughed, “What do you want to do?”

 

Luke noticed the subject change, that was obvious, but he didn’t mention it. He shrugged, “I don’t know. When I was younger I wanted to be a famous singer, but I don’t see that happening.”

 

Ashton imagined that, Luke on a stage singing to a huge crowd, strumming a guitar or whatever, and it felt weird because Luke was so quiet but then again, he could imagine it. He thought Luke could do anything. 

 

“That can happen.” He objected, and he laced his fingers through Luke’s without really thinking, stroking the pad of his thumb against the back of Luke’s hand. “If it’s what you want to do.”

 

Luke pulled a face, “My mum thinks I should think of a real job so that I can actually make a living for myself.”

 

“You’ve got me for that now.” Ashton said teasingly, and Luke’s face practically flamed up so that it looked ready to burn, but he smiled despite himself. 

 

“Not for an entire living.” He pointed out. 

 

Ashton ignored that. He wanted to kiss Luke, he had wanted to since the last time they had, so he gently pulled Luke round to be straddling his lips. Luke got the message, leaning down to kiss Ashton’s lips. He made a face, breaking apart to say, “I‘ve got gross morning breath.”

 

Ashton just laughed, and pulled Luke back in. It was right. They seemed to fit together, and Luke wasn’t like everyone else who literally just wanted to shove their tongue in, it was actually pleasant. Soft and fast all at the same time. They stayed there for ages, kissing and talking and giggling. Getting to know each other. Eventually Luke’s stomach rumbled and Ashton insisted that they order food despite Luke’s objection to not paying anything. 

 

“You know what you agreed to, right?” Ashton mumbled against Luke’s neck, he had just been leaving another mark there, somewhere that could be hidden by the collar of a shirt. 

 

Luke sighed, “Fine. But I still don’t know what I want. Chinese, Indian, Pizza… it all sounds good.”

 

“Then we’ll get all of it.” Ashton said as if he was saying  _ duh! _

“I didn’t mean  _ that _ !” Luke moaned, but he watched Ashton leave to order with a smile on his face. 

 

He could get used to this, he decided. 

 

*~~**~**~~**~

 

Luke felt weird being in his new car, especially given how fancy it was. He had been expecting his new car to be something second hand with a terrible mileage that groaned at the slightest movement. He didn’t know what he was going to say to his mother yet either, she would definitely not just accept the fact that somebody had given it to him and he had accepted. 

 

All day he had had a fluttery sensation in his stomach - it had been like he was about to be sick but weirdly it had not been unpleasant. He liked Ashton. The night before, the thought of going to a party at his house had been altogether strange and incredibly daunting, but now… it already felt right. Ashton was nothing like everybody else seemed to think. He was sweet and caring and generous. 

 

Then again, that was to be expected. Luke had also never thought he would have a freaking  _ sugar daddy _ . Of course it was different to other relationships like that - it wasn’t just about sex. That was probably a good thing as it couldn’t be considered prostitution, Luke reasoned with himself. He just couldn’t understand why Ashton would choose  _ him _ . He was plain and boring and ordinary and nothing like everyone else at that party had been. He wondered if Ashton had had other people like that in his life though, and then the idea of being just one in a large array of relationships started to get to him.

 

When he got home, he parked the car and waited in it for a little bit. His mum’s car was parked out front and he could just imagine her reaction when she saw it, she would probably think he stole it or something. He waited until he was certain he had his story perfect before going into the house - he definitely couldn’t tell her about Ashton. He considered when he would tell her he had a boyfriend maybe, because there was no way he could keep Ashton a secret. Not yet though, he didn’t even know if Ashton wanted to be labelled. He would have to lie a little though, he couldn’t just show up to a family gathering and say “Hey everybody, here’s my sugar daddy Ashton! He buys me things in exchange for sex and blow jobs!” 

 

As he had expected, Liz came to meet him in the doorway and she immediately noticed the car in the driveway next to her own. Her eyes widened, “What the hell is that?!” She gasped in greeting.

 

“My new car.” Luke said sheepishly, offering a tentative smile. 

 

“How on earth did you manage to get  _ that _ !? And don’t tell me it’s something that will involve the police later tonight, don’t you dare!” 

 

Luke crossed his fingers in his back pocket, hoping she believed the story he was about to spill as he followed her out to examine the car. “So I feel bad for always stealing your car, so for  _ ages  _ I’ve been saving up money I get from my saturday job and any money I get really-”

 

“How long have you been saving to get  _ this _ !?” She demanded. 

 

“Well, my friend… Calum,”

 

“I’ve never heard of Calum!”

 

“He’s the one I went to the party with last night.” Luke offered before continuing, “Anyway, his dad owns a car dealership and he does good deals for family and friends, so Calum helped me out to get this on the cheap-”

 

“This is brand new and worth more than my entire life savings!” Liz insisted. 

 

Even so, she eventually sighed and turned back to the house. “Whatever. As long as it’s nothing illegal.” 

 

Luke really hoped it  _ was _ nothing illegal. He was about to follow her into the kitchen where the kettle was boiling, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Ashton. 

 

“I’m going upstairs,” he called over his shoulder, he was already halfway there. 

  
“Dinner’s in an hour!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will start to pick up soon, just setting the scene for now 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. just wanna be yours

 

Ashton was throwing another party. Not that this was a surprise to anyone, he was always throwing parties and they were always amazing, no, the reason everybody was a little surprised was that Luke was there too. Usually they never saw the people Ashton slept with again, because he wanted nothing to do with them. He had no interest in them, he only had an interest in his rich friends, most likely because they were all as arrogant as him. 

 

The bigger part of the surprise was that Luke was sat beside Ashton. Not on him, not there kissing him whilst Ashton dismissively allowed him to as he continued speaking to his friends. They were  _ next to  _ each other and Ash only had his eyes on Luke. He barely even acknowledged any guests that came up to him to say hello. 

 

“I just can’t believe your dad lets you have these all the time! Especially when your house is so nice!” Luke was saying, he hadn’t stopped pointing out the niceness of the house and the way Ashton’s dad barely seemed to give a toss about him since they had first started seeing one another, but somehow it didn’t annoy the older boy. He just liked talking to Luke. 

 

“It’s not exactly a question of  _ lets me, _ ” Ashton told him softly, voice low even as the music got louder and louder, the thumping bass vibrating the room surrounding them, “He just barely notices when I do.”

 

It was as if Luke only just then realised Ashton’s dad so rarely came home that he didn’t even notice when the place was a complete mess. His face slowly started to look more and more downcast and Ashton couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The thing with only hanging around with arrogant rich kids - most of them have really shitty families. Luke, on the other hand, seemed to come from a somewhat loving home. His mum and his brothers all sounded wonderful and Ash would have been lying if he were to say he wasn’t jealous of that. Their legs were pressed together enough to hide it as they held hands, just for a second. Their fingers interlocked and Luke stroked the back of Luke’s hand lightly. 

 

“I’m going to go and make sure nobody has found their way to my bedroom.” Ashton said, and he placed a feather kiss to Luke’s hand before releasing his hold and leaving the room. 

 

That wasn’t exactly where he was going. Things had been getting too close with Luke in there. They barely knew one another when he thought about it. Well, that wasn’t true - they had been together constantly for the past six days and in that space they had managed to swap their entire life stories pretty much. But still, they hadn’t known one another long and… Ashton was scared. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud. But he didn’t want people to see him and Luke because anyone could accidentally slip it into conversation with their parents and they would go and tell Mr Irwin, or even just if any of his friends saw. If they saw that Ashton had gone and started getting  _ feelings  _ for someone or even started a relationship… he would never hear the end of it. 

 

Honestly, he thought to himself, it would be different if he was literally just keeping Luke as his ‘sugar baby’ so that he could fuck him but… it was kind of sad. How he felt the only way he could get Luke to be with him, to want to spend time with him and go on dates as well as just sleep together was by offering him money, cars… 

 

By the time he reached the top floor and got to his bedroom, he had made up his mind to try and steer clear of Luke for the rest of the night. He really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to, but he had to. Then when everyone was gone, or when everyone was too drunk to notice, the pair of them could sneak off somewhere. He rolled a joint in his room, and sprayed more cologne on himself before leaving again. 

 

Once downstairs, he avoided the living room where he had left Luke and instead headed into the library. He loved the library, he loved to read and in the winter he would go and sit by the fire, a book on his lap and a hot chocolate beside him and he could stay there without even noticing as time went on. Right then, though, it was filled with a load of stoned strangers who appeared to have started early. They didn’t seem to recognise him as the owner of the house, in fact, one of the posh twats  _ sneered  _ at him. 

 

Ashton rolled his eyes, pushing his way past them. He found the window seat and sat down, pushing the window open so that he could look outside at the street, lighting the joint in his mouth. He stayed there for a while. He didn’t even know why - he wanted to see Luke. He had invited him there to be with him and now he was doing anything he could to avoid him.

 

“I could’ve sworn he came in here…” 

 

Ashton looked up to see Calum finding his way through the bookcases, closely followed by Harry and Michael. 

 

“What are you doing hiding away in here?” Michael asked the moment he was within earshot, and the three boys all came to a stop before Ash. 

 

He sighed, “Nothing. Just wanted some place quiet.” 

 

“Well you left our friend Lukey alone and Zayn’s with him right now…” Calum said slowly, as if hoping that would trigger something within Ashton. 

 

It didn’t. Well, it did, but he didn’t show it. Even so, something twisted inside of his gut and he had to look away from them, looking back down towards the traffic.

 

“So he was that good of a fuck you just couldn’t risk bring him back, huh?” Michael asked, breaking the silence conversationally, giggling a little as he spoke. 

 

Harry laughed with him, but Calum sounded frustrated as he hushed them. When he met Ashton’s gaze again he smiled, small and timid, but a smile at least. 

 

“We’ll leave you to your thoughts then.” He said, “But… I wouldn’t leave Luke alone with Zayn, Ash. You know what will happen and - don’t let anything screw shit up for you, okay?”

 

Ashton felt his cheeks heat up, wondering if it was really obvious to Calum how he felt about Luke. And then he wondered if it was obvious that the thought of Luke with Zayn caused unrest in Ashton despite his attempt to conceal it.

 

He stayed in the library for an even longer amount of time even after the boys had left again. He felt  _ embarrassed _ . And that was stupid, he shouldn’t feel embarrassed in his own house especially if the cause of that was that maybe he had feelings for somebody who appeared to like him back. It wasn’t as if he was pining for somebody way out of his league who he could never have. When he thought that though he felt bad again. Maybe that was proof that Luke  _ was  _ out of his league - he was kind and sweet, Ashton was arrogant and believed he was better than everybody else. 

 

It wasn’t helping him, sitting alone and listening to the sound of the party on the other side of the door. It was just making it easier to imagine all sorts of things going on that he really didn’t want to be the reality. Luke kissing Zayn, Zayn kissing him back. Them going off to find a spare bedroom, Zayn taking Luke’s virginity… Luke uttering out the word  _ daddy  _ to somebody who wasn’t Ashton. Gradually he managed to pluck up the courage to just get up and leave. He went back to the living room but Luke wasn’t there. 

 

Already his heart was starting to speed up as tried to think about where Luke could be. He really hoped he wasn’t upstairs in a bedroom. At last Calum noticed him hunting, and he left the girl he was making out with like it was nothing, like  _ she  _ was nothing, to go over to Ashton. 

 

“If you’re looking for Luke, he and Zayn are in the kitchen.”

 

“Thanks.” Ashton murmured, still trying to pretend like he couldn’t care less. 

 

He saw Luke and Zayn as soon as he got into the kitchen. They were sat together at the breakfast bar stools, close. Their legs were touching beneath the surface and Luke looked really, really drunk. Like, barely able to sit still kind of drunk. He was laughing too, as was Zayn. Nothing was happening. 

 

_ Nothing _ , Ashton tried to reason with himself even as his fists clenched, his palms growing sweaty. He was jealous, ridiculously so. But… he couldn’t be  _ that guy _ . He wouldn’t suffocate Luke. Not like… not like his dad had done to his mother because look where that got them. There was nothing going on, they were just  _ talking _ . Closing his eyes, Ashton attempted to gulp away the bitterness, it was like swallowing a huge pill dry.

 

He turned around and reentered the party. At least, he tried. He smoked some more, he drank, but even that buzz wasn’t enough to make him enjoy it. He was looking for Calum without even realising it, but Harry saw him and must’ve noticed his eyes scanning the house because he went over. 

 

“Calum took off with Michael upstairs.” He said, shaking his head and grinning, “I don’t know why they try to act like nobody knows what is going on with the two of them.”

 

“Yeah.” Ashton said, not bothering to stick around for any more conversation. 

 

He clearly wasn’t going to enjoy himself down here, so he just went back up to his bedroom. He kept his clothes on just in case and didn’t properly get under the covers, but even so he lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

 

God, having feelings hurt. Especially once you have tried for the better part of eighteen years to shove them aside, so when they finally came and you couldn’t stop them, it hit like a tidal wave. The sound of the music from downstairs grew more and more annoying so Ashton put his earphones in, listening to some music on full volume. He closed his eyes too, trying to clear his mind of anything but the sounds of the drums and the bass and the voice of the singer. 

 

He was just about to start his third listen to the same album when there was a knock on his door. He didn’t hear it, though, so Luke just pushed it open and came inside. More like stumbled inside, he was drunk, after all. Not even just tipsy, completely out of it. 

 

“There you are!” He said, “I was worried about you.”

 

Ashton rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with somebody who couldn’t handle their drink. He took out the earphones anyway, sitting up and holding out an arm as if to pull Luke closer. The younger boy obliged instantly, making his way across the room to sit beside Ash. 

 

“Why are you up here?” He asked, words slurring, “I was searching for you for ages because I have a question and you weren’t down there!” He pouted like a child - which somehow just made Ashton feel slightly better. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” He said, but that quickly slipped when he remembered how Luke had been with Zayn last time he saw him. 

 

Sure, they hadn’t had any talks about not seeing anybody else, not flirting with anybody else - but  _ still.  _ It just made him feel like a fool because he appeared to be thinking of their newfound relationship as a lot more than it really was. And he didn’t like feeling like a fool. 

 

“What did you want to ask me?”

Luke grinned, and his head fell to the side slightly as he looked up at Ashton with hopeful eyes. “What do I have to do to get a new watch?” He said, and his tone was teasing but Ashton knew he was also being completely serious. 

 

He sighed. He didn’t want to say no, he had pretty much made a promise to Luke stating that he could give him whatever he wanted for a fee. Ashton really wanted to fuck Luke. He had wanted to since he first met him, but it wasn’t the time. So instead he settled for, “You can suck me off.”

 

“Done.” Luke said, “Are you sure you don’t want more?” He sounded almost pleading, but Ash shook his head. 

 

“I said your first time would be special and it will be, and you will be completely sober.” 

 

Luke pouted again, and Ashton really wanted to kiss him, but he was still mad. 

 

“If you want a watch, you can suck me off,” he reiterated, standing up as his hands already got to work removing himself from his trousers, “And swallow my cum.”

 

When Luke didn’t move, Ashton snapped, “On your knees, babe.”

 

“Sorry, daddy.” 

 

The younger boy instantly dropped to his knees, watching eagerly as Ashton started off, hand lightly beginning to jerk himself off. He didn’t hesitate, pretty much grabbing Ashton’s cock and taking it in his mouth. He was moving fast - desperate. He didn’t even need Ashton’s hold in his hair to guide him, he was doing just fine on his own. Even so, Ash tangled his grip somewhat roughly into Luke’s hair, making sure that he reached just far enough into the back of Luke’s full throat to spark a small gagging sound, a moan as he gasped for breath. The whole time they kept their eyes met, never breaking their gazes. 

 

Luke looked so good, on his knees, sweaty and a slightly dazed look melting in with the cool blue of his stare. 

 

Ashton bucked his hips a little, and he groaned as he started to feel himself growing quickly harder. He was trying to hold it in, he wanted to be sucked off for longer before he actually blew his load. 

 

“I should fucking punish you,” he whispered, and Luke definitely heard, he looked confused. 

 

That just irritated Ashton even more. He kind of wanted to have Luke bend over so that he could spank him - that kind of weirded him out though, the moment he thought of that. Still, the idea of it, spanking him or fucking him so hard he went into a headspace was somewhat appealing, especially when he considered the aftercare as well. If that  _ did  _ ever happen, he would wait until they had been together for longer. And until he had actually ran it by Luke, of course. Even so, the thoughts were getting to him and making it almost impossible to hold it any longer. He tightened his hold, holding Luke’s head still with his lips wrapped around Ashtons cock. He didn’t say anything, he just made a sound of relief as he released himself right down Luke’s throat. The younger boy definitely didn’t enjoy it, he pulled a face, but he swallowed it all without complaint. Once done he opened his mouth to prove it was all gone.

 

He looked tired now, like he wanted to get into bed. Ashton had to get something clear though, so he grabbed Luke up by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. 

 

“You looked a little confused when I said I wanted to punish you, baby.” He said, voice menacingly gentle. 

 

Luke frowned as he nodded, “Yeah, I-”

 

“I saw you with  _ Zayn _ . You should have been with me.”

 

“You were gone-”

 

“Then you should have been waiting for me to come back. You’re mine, right?”

 

When Luke said nothing, Ashton lifted his head to reach Luke’s neck - it was kind of hard due to the fact that Luke was so much taller but Ashton was stronger so it was easy for him to hold him still. He lowered his lips to his skin, tongue teasing, taunting. Then he started to suck properly, making sure it would leave a mark - this time somewhere visible. Where nobody would mistake Luke for someone they could have. It seemed to take Luke’s breath away, and also make him weak at the knees because he started to slump further down the wall and it was only Ashton’s hold keeping him standing. 

 

“Yes.” He gasped out when Ashton took his hands, moving his arms from his sides to up above his head, clasped together. 

 

“Yes what?” Ashton asked, hissing as he continued to kiss at the younger boy’s neck, but he was making his way down. 

 

He wanted to give Luke back more than just the watch he had earned himself. 

 

“Yes daddy.” Luke whimpered, Ashton had got down to his knees and was lifting his hand to play with his denim jeans, right where his cock was hard, obviously so. 

 

“You want daddy to reward you?” Ashton asked, keeping his eyes on Luke because it was clear the other boy could barely get words out anymore, he watched closely as he nodded his consent. 

He had never sucked someone off before. 

 

He had been sucked off many times, but he was never interested in giving that back to anybody else. He was very much a taker. Still, it couldn’t be that hard. And even if it wasn’t great, Luke was completely out of his mind and wouldn’t have noticed a thing. 

 

He had never seen Luke’s cock before, either. He had seen him in nothing but boxers, but that was the closest he had got. Timidly, he lifted trembling hands to slowly pull the fabric of Luke’s pants down - they were completely skintight thanks to his growing erection, which was now free. He looked longer than Ashton, not as thick but definitely longer. 

 

Ashton was trying to play like this was easy, but he kept thinking  _ what if I can’t treat him how he deserves _ ? He was getting sick of this whole ‘feelings’ thing messing with his sex drive, and it had only been a week. 

 

He started off just massaging Luke’s dick, one hand pressed against the wall beside Luke’s thigh to balance Ash, the other doing the work. He decided to go slowly, and he didn’t want to aim to choke on anything. That wasn’t his job, anyway. He took control. The thought of putting a dick inside his mouth had never appealed to him, neither had the thought of licking someone out, but he wanted to do it for Luke. 

 

He swirled his tongue around the tip, like it was a lollipop, feeling like an idiot. It seemed to feel good though, Luke was growing weaker by the millisecond, slumping even more against the wall as his moans grew higher in pitch. Gradually he started to cover more, kissing up and down Luke’s length, scattered touches that never lasted long.

 

“ _ Please _ daddy,” Luke whined, “All the way.”

 

Ashton didn’t need to be asked twice. He started off just by ringing his lips around the very end, building his way up, the whole time still stroking Luke’s dick too. He shut his eyes as he gradually started to take more. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to just be sucking or licking too or what, so he kind of did whatever. It probably wouldn’t have done anything for anyone else, but to a drunk virgin it seemed to work wonders. He hollowed out his cheeks as he picked up speed. He was somewhat surprised Luke had lasted so long, over the past week, everything had resulted in Luke coming in his pants and rushing to the bathroom to finish the job properly. That made him worry, thinking he wasn’t doing it right. 

 

By the time Luke managed to get out a couple more words- “Gonna.. Go…” Ashton was kind of glad. 

 

He was pleased to have made Luke feel good but also really wanted to take in excessive amounts of air - he didn’t get how anybody could do that for a longer period of time. Maybe it depended on your nature - submissive or dominant. He pulled himself away and Luke took over, jerking himself off and then going to aim for the floor or something. 

 

“I can’t wait for the maid to come and mop it up, just… let me swallow it.” Ashton said in a rush, not because he actually wanted to taste Luke’s cum, but because he felt like he should. 

 

Luke looked like he was about to protest but then he couldn’t hold it anymore so he took Ashton’s hair and Ashton opened his mouth and Luke aimed himself, squirting his seed right onto Ash’s tongue. 

 

“Fuck, thank you.” He said, laughing a little through his sighs. 

 

Ashton got up, “I only did that to prove you’re mine, I’m still mad.” He insisted. 

 

“You don’t need to be mad, I didn’t do anything with Zayn and I wouldn’t.” 

 

“Good.” Ashton said, and he couldn’t help but grin stupidly. 

 

He lifted his hand and let his finger gently graze over the mark he had left there, it was already bruising and it was going to be impossible to hide from anyone, especially Luke’s mother. He leaned in to kiss it lightly. 

 

“Now everybody else knows you’re mine too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they will do something other than suck each other off soon i promise haha  
> also next chapter won't be smutty, it will be more plot based :P hope that's okay!
> 
> thank you for reading


	4. can't keep my hands to myself

_ One month later _

 

Ashton groaned loudly into the pillow, reaching up without looking, trying to hook his arm around Luke’s waist and pull him back down into the bed. 

 

“Sleep!” he insisted. 

 

Luke giggled, turning around to face the other boy, smiling fondly at him. He was still sleepy, his eyes squeezed shut as he refused to believe it was morning. 

 

“Come on, Ash, we have college.” Luke said, shaking Ashton’s bare arm. 

 

“I don’t want college.” Ashton pouted, but he begrudgingly started to sit up. 

 

They had already slept in without really meaning to so there wasn’t time for them both to have a shower. Well, one of them could have gone to the one on the other side of the house, but that was time consuming. And Ashton had other ideas.

 

“It’s okay,” Luke was saying, “You shower. I only have one lesson, I’ll just go straight-”

 

“Or…” Ashton cut him off, a teasing hint in his voice, he waggled his eyebrows like some lame comedian who thought he was being discreet with his filthy humour. 

 

“Or what?” Luke asked, he was already going over to Ashton’s wardrobe to help himself to a shirt. 

 

Ashton liked that he did that. It made him feel good, he didn’t really know why, but when he saw Luke just  _ there _ , treating his home as his own… it was nice. Even better was that he rarely saw Luke wearing anything that didn’t belong to Ashton. Luke had even allowed the older boy to buy him the same cologne as him, despite the price tag, so that they could smell the same. It was sort of sickly this new found relationship. Sweet at the same time though, making it somewhat bearable. Even so, he reached out to grab Luke’s hand and pull him closer, away from the wardrobe. 

 

“Or we could share.” He said, dropping his voice a little, it sounded husky and so sexy it would have made Luke agree to anything; and he knew that. 

 

Luke pretended to be thinking about it but it was already a yes. They’d showered together once before and it had gotten really close to Luke losing his virginity right there under the running water. He had been disappointed when it hadn’t resulted in that, but even then it was really fucking hot. 

 

“Will you scrub my back daddy?” He said jokingly, and Ashton chuckled. 

 

“If that does it for you.” 

 

Luke ignored that, taking Ashton by the hand and pulling him across the hall to the bathroom.

 

Luke loved the bathroom. He never thought before that he would love a  _ bathroom _ , but it was huge and marble and clean and always smelt of Ashton’s minty shower gel. They were both only wearing boxers which they easily slipped off, darting into the shower together. 

 

“We have to be quick, you know,” Luke said breathlessly, trying to pretend like Ashton wasn’t studying his body in awe. He always did it, and it always made Luke’s heart race faster, he loved the idea that Ash could actually find him fascinating. He also felt incredibly vain, but he could forget that. “That’s the whole reason we are showering together, to speed things up. Nothing can happen.”

 

“I know!” Ashton protested. He reached for the shower gel and squirted some into his hand. “Now do you want me to do your back for you?”

 

They were speaking loudly to be heard over the loudness of the water, but somehow Luke managed to mishear him. Or maybe his desires tricked him into thinking it was a mishearing. 

 

“Do I want you to do my jack for me?!” He echoed in disbelief, eyebrows raised, but he couldn’t stop another smile from fighting it’s way onto his face - that happened constantly whenever he was with Ashton. 

 

The older boy burst out laughing, “No I’m not asking if you want me to ‘do your jack’, whatever that means.” He smirked then, and Luke shoved him playfully. 

 

They were getting wet but not any cleaner. Neither of them could keep themselves from just standing there and admiring, so Ashton placed his hands on Luke’s shoulders and turned him around to be facing the opposite way. He meant to do the same but… he couldn’t help it. Seeing Luke from behind was always good, nobody could deny that. Maybe it was a bad idea to shower together when they were already running late he decided. Not that he was complaining. He lathered himself with shower gel quickly, because that left time for them. Once Luke looked like he was about to step out, Ashton turned him back to face him. They were getting completely drenched still, it was getting in their eyes and they really had to get ready but he couldn’t help it. 

 

Luke seemed to agree, because he shifted so that his back was touching the shower wall, pulling Ashton closer. There was no more hesitation or slowness, they kissed like the rain would soon turn to acid and make them evaporate - desperate and longing for even more, passionate. It was how they always made out but it was made even better simply by being completely naked. And in the shower. As they kissed, Luke’s hand found Ashton’s dick through the water. It immediately started to work it’s magic, just the gentle stroke of his fingertips was enough to leave Ashton wanting more. 

 

“We shouldn’t,” Ashton said, “Don’t want to be late do we baby?” 

 

He was using Luke’s line on him and Luke didn't like that. He pouted, trying to pull Ashton close again as he leaned to turn off the water. 

 

“Hey!” he protested. “We were just getting to the best part!” 

 

Ashton chuckled, leaning closer to kiss Luke again. He loved kissing him. He loved it even more than the sex, which was a weird concept for Ashton to get his head around - he had never cared much for kissing before. He was backing Luke into the wall again, and the younger boy smirked, thinking he was getting his own way. Instead, Ashton just reached over to turn off the music before pulling away. 

 

“Hey, no fair!” Luke whined, following it with a murmured  _ “Daddy…”  _ because he knew that always worked to make the older boy weaken at the knees. 

 

Ashton rolled his eyes, stepping past Luke and out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before going back into the bedroom. Close on Ash’s heels, Luke followed - not bothering to put a towel on. Ashton didn’t notice until he turned away from the wardrobe, shirt in his hand, to see Luke standing there. 

 

He examined his boy. He looked beautiful - body shining with water, hair dropping down to make a curtain before his eyes - legs going on and on for eternities. He had a little tummy, no six pack - just smooth pale skin across his body. Ashton could just stay there and admire him forever, and marvel at the fact that  _ he  _ had him… but the clock was ticking. Somehow he managed to tear his gaze away. 

 

“You’re dripping water on the carpet.” He said. 

 

Luke smiled again - this time it was slow, teasing the corners of his mouth. He stretched his arms above his head like he was yawning, making his stomach extend so that his muscles showed more clearly, the planes of his body more obvious. 

 

“Why don’t you bring me over a towel then?” He said. 

 

Ashton considered just saying no, but he decided he would play. He didn’t care if they were late to college - and if they were, Luke would have a lesson learned. So he moved with gradual movements, removing the towel from himself so now he stood there completely naked too. He moved closer to Luke, towel in hand. He waited until they were so close they were nearly touching, they could feel one another’s breath. He pressed the towel against Luke, waiting for the younger boy to take it (though both knew he had no intention to cover up). 

 

Luke bent his head, kissing Ashton right on the mouth. The towel dropped to the ground, and Ashton kissed back, lifting his hands to cup Luke’s face. They started walking back towards the bed - Ashton pushing Luke backwards until they collapsed onto the mattress. 

 

“We have college.” Ashton reminded Luke, not making any move to stop what had just started - he was already crawling to lie back against the headboard, holding out his hands for Luke to join him. 

 

“I can miss one lesson.” Luke said, settling himself into Ashton’s lap, legs either side of him, and they kissed some more. 

 

The whole time they were naked and their cocks were pressing against one another, skin on skin, and Luke was grinding himself slightly against Ashton’s body. Ashton rolled his eyes - Luke was going to get himself fired up and ready to go for it all just to be a disappointment once more - this wasn’t going to be what his first time was like. Ashton already had that in his mind - it would be a day of love making and showering his baby boy with gifts. Not a quick rumble before college.  Still, it would be Luke’s fault - he had been the one desperate to make out. 

 

Not that Ashton was complaining. The room was silent but for the sound of their breaths and their lips smacking as the kisses grew sloppier and steaminer. Luke lifted his hands to tangle into Ashton’s hair, pulling gently which made Ashton moan, feeling the slight pain of it yet for some reason loving it more than anything. 

 

“Fuck me.” Luke whimpered, speaking to the sky as he tilted his head back, Ashton was kissing his collarbone. “I’m ready, Ash. I’ve never been more ready, just…  _ daddy _ , I’m ready.” 

 

Ashton loved the sound of the younger boy’s pleading, moaning, begging. It sounded so sexy it was definitely sinful. He let his palms continue to stroke Luke’s pale skin for a while longer, hands covering every bit of his beautiful body, kissing anywhere his lips could reach. 

 

“Not today,” he said softly, “Not now.”

 

“But-”

 

“I know you’re ready now.” Ashton said, and he finally pulled away to meet Luke’s eyes, “But… It’s Monday, so… let’s wait.”

 

“What does Monday have to do with anything?” Luke complained, sounding very affronted.

 

That made Ashton laugh again, but when Luke scowled he composed himself. “If you still want to… we can try on Wednesday.”

 

“Why Wednesday?”

 

“That gives you two days to make sure you’re certain.” Ashton explained. 

 

“But I’m certain now!” 

 

“Don’t whine, baby.” Ashton said, stroking his thumb against Luke’s cheek, “If you want to on Wednesday, we can try, okay? Now let’s go to college.”

 

Luke still looked moody, still pouting like a toddler, but he reluctantly nodded his head.  _ “Fine _ .”

 

They got dressed quickly - Luke suddenly remembered that he actually cared about showing up for class and started yelling that they needed to hurry. He threw on one of Ashton’s hoodies with his black skinny jeans and some new boots that Ash bought for him the previous week and they’re out of the door in record timing. 

 

“See, aren’t you glad I wouldn’t have sex with you?” Ashton pointed out with a grin. 

 

Luke cast him a sulky look as they hurried down the stairs out of Ashton’s house, not passing anyone on the way which was no surprise, out into the car. Ash was driving them in his Mercedes which already had a in car charger in - Luke plugged his now dead phone in, staring at it anxiously as he waited for it to turn on. 

 

Glancing over, Ashton frowned, “You expecting a call or something?”

 

“No, but I just completely forgot I told my mum I was planning on staying out all night again.” Luke murmured, suddenly lost in thought. 

 

His mum was definitely suspicious. He never came home on time, or at all; he just stayed over at Ashton’s most nights. He was turning up with new things - cars and watches, new shoes, clothes… endless streams of expenses that he couldn’t really explain. She had never even heard of Ashton yet. 

 

“It would be easier if I could just tell her that I have a boy-” Luke started, breaking off instantly, “-That I’m seeing someone.”

 

Ashton didn’t know if he liked it. They hadn’t discussed anything but he would rather Luke just come out and say it - that he is his boyfriend. It’s not like they are just fucking… they’ve not even gotten to that stage yet. They  _ are  _ dating. 

 

Still, it scared him. The thought of committing to something terrified him - especially with somebody who he cared so much about.

 

He was also slightly jealous. He  _ wished  _ it would be that easy for him - to just come out and tell his dad that he’s got a boyfriend, somebody who he cares about a lot. More than a lot. But he can’t say a word to his father unless he wants to risk getting cut off, getting a broken nose too at that. 

 

“It’s better she know I’m with you than  _ shoplifting  _ or whatever the fuck is going through her head right now.”

 

Ashton laughed, “She thinks you’re a shoplifter?”

 

“I don’t  _ know  _ what she thinks.” Luke sighed, and he turned to study Ashton’s expression more as they drove, trying to work out how he felt about Luke telling his mum about them. 

 

He reached out a hand, placing it on Ashton’s shoulder and squeezing gently, “I don’t like keeping secrets from my mum. I love her more than anything on this earth.”

 

“But my dad.” Ashton said, and he genuinely sounded pained that he couldn’t give Luke something for once. “I can’t tell people-”

 

“We don’t have to tell your dad.” Luke said, “It’s not like he and my mum will run into each other on the street and it will come up that we are in a relationship.” 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Luke begged, and Ashton took the moment they were stopped at a red light to really look at Luke… he really wanted this. He wanted it more than money or clothes or a car. “We don’t even have to tell her anything about us, and I’m definitely  _ not  _ introducing you as my sugar daddy.” He said teasingly, before turning serious again, “You can just come over or something and she can at least meet you.”

 

As always, Luke could talk Ashton into anything. Ash decided he should really stop letting himself cave in so quickly but… it wouldn’t do any harm. And Luke really wanted it. 

 

“Okay.” He agreed reluctantly, “How about we take your mum out for dinner this Friday?”

 

“Are you sure?” Luke asked, already grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in his seat. “Thank you so much, Ash! You’re going to love her, and she’s going to love you.” 

 

He leaned over to place a kiss on Ashton’s jawbone, and the older boy almost lost control of the wheel but he barely cared, he just liked how happy Luke was.

  
He tried not to think about the fact that he had just agreed to meet the parents of somebody he was seeing. He was still finding it hard to believe he was in a somewhat committed relationship, yet alone  _ meeting Luke’s mother _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for the upcoming chapters - Lashton's first time and Ash meeting Liz :P   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
